


The Color of Magic [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 orgasmos para ser precisos, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fuck or (everyone will) Die, Humor, M/M, Magic Jizz, Magic!Stiles, Multiples Orgasmos, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sex Magic, Stiles is a Come Slut (for magic), Teen Wolf kink meme, alpha!Derek, implied MotW, like a lot of orgasms, unrealistic refractory periods
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Stiles tiene que hacer algún tipo de hechizo/ritual de protección para detener a la amenaza más reciente de BH, pero de acuerdo con Deaton y sus terribles, terribles libros de magia, indudablemente requiere que tome la ‘esencia de vida’ de un Alfa dentro de él para poder alimentar el hechizo. Sí, semen, porque los druidas eran grandes pervertidos en sus tiempos. Y al parecer esa mierda es como batería mágica.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Color of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043918) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack). 



> ¡Gracias a vampireisthenewblack por permitirme hacer esta traducción! He estado ocupada estos días (Navidad, Año Nuevo, blah, blah...) y quería darles algo de regalo (y en compensación por lo poco que he traducido estos días); ¡y aquí está! ¡SEX! Literalmente, la autora dijo que era una excusa para muchos orgasmos, así que... Espero les guste, comenten, dejen sus kudos y pasen unas lindas fiestas. Adiós~

 

Stiles se está volviendo loco. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser él quien tuviera la chispa? Bacon Hills está en peligro de nuevo –debe ser Martes-, y esta vez no se necesitará músculos y poses para arreglarlo.

Esta vez, Stiles es el único que puede salvar el día.

Él es solo un chico, ¿saben? Un chico muy humano, con la mala suerte de haber heredado una pequeña semilla de habilidad de Dios sabe dónde en su línea familiar, así que él es quién, aparentemente, va a sacar sus traseros fuera del fuego, o a través de las brasas, o como sea que dice el refrán.

También es el chico que actualmente está mirando la polla de Derek.

Es una polla muy activa, de hecho. O mejor dicho, es la mano de Derek la que está masturbándola activamente. Parece casi dolorosa la forma en la que la está bombeando, pero Stiles concluye que Derek está bastante nervioso con todo esto en sí y tiene que mantener el ritmo fuerte para evitar perder su erección por completo.

Ahora que Stiles piensa en ello, también es quién está gimiendo la esperanza en esta situación, literalmente. Todo lo que tiene que hacer él es tragarlo. Derek tiene que correrse mientras está estresado y nervioso y con él mirándolo.

Tal vez es por eso que sus ojos están en el techo.

Todo es muy clínico, en serio, pero pudo haber sido peor. Deaton ofreció su sala de exámenes para el propósito, y Stiles está muy satisfecho con que Derek lo haya rechazado antes de que él tuviera que hacerlo. De hecho, fue Derek quien sugirió la casa de Stiles en su lugar, su habitación; un lugar donde él se sentiría más cómodo.

Stiles casi sonríe al recordar la manera en la que Derek se sonrojó cuando dijo la palabra ‘seguro’ y luego levantó los ojos hacia los de Stiles, que se veían suplicantes y asustados, y entonces continuó, “Puedes decir no. Escoger otro lugar. O solo… Encontraremos otra manera.”

Pero no había otra manera y todos lo sabían. Todas y cada una de las personas en Bacon Hills estaban en peligro y Stiles va a hacer esto por el equipo.

Tal vez solo es una vez. No está seguro sobre eso. Deaton dijo que él sabría cuando fuera suficiente.

Stiles solo espera que Derek le dé lo ‘suficiente’ con solo esta vez.

“Abre tu boca,” dice Derek con esfuerzo, finalmente bajando la mirada hacia Stiles. Sus ojos están abiertos y fijos, su rostro se ve sofocado y hay una capa de sudor en su frente. “Ahora, joder, me estoy corriendo.”

El primer chorro golpea el labio superior de Stiles y regatea hacia abajo sobre su lengua. El siguiente va directo a su boca, el tercero no tiene la misma distancia y él lo atrapa casi todo con la mano, chupándolo con la lengua antes de lanzarse hacia adelante para tomar la polla de Derek entre sus labios antes de que se le escape otro chorro.

Él succiona, enfocándose en la punta solo para asegurarse de recibir todo, hasta que Derek se queja y se aleja, y es entonces que Stiles se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. “Oh,” dice él. “Lo siento.”

Todo lo que Stiles tiene que hacer es tragarlo.  No tenía que persuadirlo o tener contacto físico. Solo tenía que tragarlo.

Sin embargo, el resultado es el mismo, por lo que se encoge de hombros mientras Derek se tambalea a través de la habitación, guardando su polla de nuevo entre los pantalones y subiendo el cierre.

Stiles se concentra. El sabor—bueno, él ha probado su propio sabor antes, así que no es una gran sorpresa que sea un poco salado, un poco amargo; y él no es del todo aficionado a la consistencia, de la forma en que parece recubrir los dientes y adherirse al paladar de su boca. Sin embargo, está caliente al bajar por su garganta, y ese calor parece irradiar desde su núcleo hacia el resto de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir estimulado y-

“Santa mierda.”

“¿Qué?” Derek levanta la vista desde la silla de la mesa de Stiles.

“Puedo sentirla. La, uh. Magia. Sí. Jesús. Es…” los dedos de sus manos y pies comienzan a sentir un cosquilleo ante ella y hay un zumbido en su columna vertebral. “Oh mi Dios.”

“Tus ojos,” susurra Derek.

Stiles parpadea. “¿Qué?”

“Estaban… Nada. Tus pupilas se dilataron, pero ya están normales de nuevo.”

Stiles siente la sensación desvaneciéndose, la magia desapareciendo. “Oh, mierda,” dice él. “No es suficiente.”

 

×

 

Así es como Stiles se encuentra sobre sus rodillas en medio de los muslos de Derek dando su primera mamada.

No es como si nunca hubiera pensado sobre esto antes. Tal vez no con Derek, porque Derek es algo así como aterrador. O, sí, tal vez con Derek, porque aterrador o no, el hombre es jodidamente caliente. Pero, de hecho, nunca esperó tener sus labios alrededor de la base de su polla no-muy-dura-pero-bien-a-su-forma, haciendo cosas con su lengua que nunca había imaginado antes.

La pequeña muestra de poder que venía del tomar la esencia de vida de un Alfa dentro de él era algo así como adictiva.

Además, es por una buena causa.

Además, a Stiles como que le gusta.

El periodo refractario de Derek parece demasiado corto. No tan corto como el de Stiles, porque, adolescente. De hecho, es una lástima que Stiles no pueda sacar la magia, porque ya sabría cómo correrse cuatro veces en una hora.

Esa fue la misma noche en la que descubrió cómo introducir tres de sus dedos dentro de su trasero.

Le dio a Derek diez minutos para calmarse y solo le tomó tres para tenerlo duro de nuevo, y Stiles está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, usando todas sus técnicas-aprendidas-del-porno favoritas y esperando como el infierno que lo esté haciendo bien.

Luego Derek deja salir un gemido. Un pequeño, pequeño, y no más que un suspiro, gemido.

Y es entonces cuando Stiles se da cuenta de la falla en su todo maravilloso plan.

Deaton fue bastante claro en esa parte. Derek tenía que correrse. Stiles tenía que ingerirlo (bueno, tomarlo dentro de él, así que ingerirlo, sí, probablemente también podría tomarlo dentro de él por otra parte y sería el mismo resultado, pero empezaron con algo simple). Stiles no tenía que correrse. Que entrara el poder, no que saliera. No, Stiles no era un Alfa con semen mágico (cuando se le inflige a la persona adecuada), pero una vez que ha sido alimentado con ello, su cuerpo estaría a tope en magia (verificado, solo necesita estar lleno), y si él fuera a ‘terminar’, entonces todo saldría de su cuerpo.

Mierda. Stiles tiene la erección que pondría fin a todas las otras erecciones del mundo y su mano está cada vez más y más cerca.

Así que él sube el ritmo del juego, agarrando la polla de Derek desde la base y empujándola en su boca, presionándolo más adentro hasta que la cabeza de su polla le choca contra la parte posterior de su garganta y casi se ahoga. Es por el montón de saliva, se recuerda a sí mismo, y luego empieza a chasquear la lengua, justo _allí_.

Derek deja escapar en gemido profundo y gutural, y se viene, justo en la garganta de Stiles.

 

×

 

Derek observa cómo la magia se va construyendo al interior de él. Stiles puede sentir sus ojos en él, incluso con la cabeza colgando entre sus hombros y sus manos presionadas contra el suelo. Respira con fuerza a medida que fluye dentro de él, el calor de la magia pulsando en oleadas externas fuera de su centro.

Luego se aligera, se instala y se desvanece. Puede sentirla, está ahí, pero no es suficiente.

Stiles levanta la cabeza y deja salir un largo y lento suspiro, “Tienes quince minutos, luego vamos de nuevo.”

Derek gime, sus hombros cayendo, “No sé si-”

“Tienes que,” dice Stiles. “Personas muriendo, fuego, azufre, todas esas cosas, hombre.” Parpadea de nuevo, enfocándose. “Además, esto se siente muy genial y quiero más.”

 

×

 

“Solo…. Sostén mi cabeza, eso es, y solo… ungh… mierda.”

Se necesitan dos golpes de las caderas de Derek para correrse por completo dentro de la boca de Stiles. Derek está de pie esta vez, una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza, los dedos de la otra sosteniendo el poco cabello que tiene. Empieza lento, empujando dentro, empujando fuera, deslizándolo dentro de nuevo hasta que sus bolas golpean la barbilla de Stiles, sus ojos lagrimeando cuando su garganta se estira, completamente abierta y bloqueada al mismo tiempo.

Y es _impresionante_.

Derek parece estarlo disfrutándolo, también, dejando escapar un gruñido cada vez que la cabeza de su polla se aprieta contra la garganta de Stiles y él se aprieta alrededor. Si Stiles pudiera hablar, estaría repitiendo una y otra vez ‘lléname’ y ‘córrete en mí’, porque es todo en lo que puede pensar.

Excepto por el hecho de que sus bolas se han puesto azules hasta el momento y piensa que puede morir por ello. O correrse, y eso sería igual de malo.

Sin embargo, mientras deje su pene en paz, va a estar bien. Tiene que ignorar el hecho de que sus jeans parecen estar jugándole en contra, porque cada vez que Derek empuja dentro de su boca, se retuercen un poco mientras Stiles se empuja sobre sus rodillas y él en verdad necesita que Derek se corra y-a-m-i-s-m-o.

Una vez que lo hace, se viene tan profundo en la garganta de Stiles que él balbucea cuando un poco parece salir de su nariz y su erección es completamente olvidada. Porque luego él solo está cayendo de espalda contra el suelo, gimiendo mientras la magia se arremolina en su interior, y esto es mejor que el sexo, mejor que todo, de lejos, incluso más que masturbarse con tres dedos en el interior de su trasero.

Así que cuando se desvanece esta vez, él sabe lo que necesita.

Derek está tumbado sobre la cama de Stiles, sus jeans colgando abiertos, su polla flácida descansando sobre su vientre, sus brazos cubriéndole los ojos. “Vete,” dice él cuando Stiles se arrodilla al borde de la cama, “No puedo, ¿me escuchas? No hay manera.”

Stiles se deshace de su ropa sin prestarle atención y agarra el lubricante del cajón de su mesa de noche.

Derek levanta un brazo y medio abre un ojo. “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

Stiles cubre sus dedos con el lubricante, inclinándose hacia un lado de la cama, acercando su rostro al pecho de Derek mientras llega justo atrás. “Colocando mis dedos dentro de mi trasero. ¿Qué parece?” El pezón frente a su nariz es demasiado tentador, así que saca su lengua y le da una lamida.

Derek se estremece. “No te hagas venir,” advierte. “No vamos a lograr hacer más. De hecho, no creo que sea capaz de tener sexo de nuevo.”

“No voy a correrme,” insiste Stiles. “Solo me estoy preparando, así cuando me sienta en tu pene, pueda montarte como se debe.”

Derek casi se ahoga. Permanece quieto por al menos tres segundos, luego es un borrón de movimiento mientras se quita por completo sus pantalones y los lanza al suelo. “Okey,” dice, tomando de nuevo su polla.

Cuando Stiles se sienta en el pene de Derek, no es tan difícil como pensó que sería, pero se endurece aún más en su interior. Él gime e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, sin poder moverse arriba y abajo. Está tan lleno, tan malditamente lleno, estrechándose alrededor de la polla gorda de Derek, listo para ser llenado.

Y es allí cuando Derek en verdad empieza a deslizarse. Agarra las caderas de Stiles y empieza a joderlo duro hacia arriba, rápido y profundo. Stiles chilla cuando intenta tomar aire y Derek lo tira hacia abajo, fuerte, sobre su polla. El pene de Stiles golpea el abdomen de Derek, enviando choques directo a sus bolas hinchadas.

“Después de esto,” jadea Derek, enfatizando cada palabra con un empuje fuerte dentro del trasero de Stiles. “Voy a correrme sobre todo tu rostro, como la primera vez, pero por todas partes. Voy a venirme en tu cabello, en tu pecho, frotarlo en tus pezones; voy a venirme en todas partes sobre ti, ¿entiendes?”

Stiles gimotea. “Córrete en mí,” dice él. “Por favor córrete en mí, joder, lo quiero, quiero que te corras en mi culo, Derek, por favor.”

Derek rueda los ojos en su cabeza. Los dedos hacen contusiones en las caderas de Stiles, lo empala de nuevo, una, dos veces, luego lo baja con fuerza sobre su polla, donde permanece.

Stiles puede sentir la contracción de la polla de Derek mientras late dentro de él. El calor viene de un lugar diferente esta vez, más adentro, más lento. Pierde todo el control sobre su propio cuerpo, de su voz mientras el éxtasis ata con magia cada musculo de su ser, propagándose por su piel. Escucha un corrido en sus oídos, como sangre pulsando a través de sus venas, y detrás de eso, su propia voz, alzándose en placer.

 

×

 

“Por favor,” suplica Stiles. Su trasero está en el aire, su mejilla presionándose contra el colchón. Su polla está tan dura como nunca lo estuvo antes, y eso no es nada ante la necesidad de que Derek se corra dentro de él, solo una vez más. “Por favor, Derek.”

Derek deja salir un suave y bajo gemido, y presiona la cabeza de su polla –todavía suave- dentro del agujero de Stiles. Está tan abierto, tan relajado y mojado, que Derek desliza su pene con facilidad en él, lo guía con su mano y bombea un par de veces hasta que está duro de nuevo.

Se siente tan bien para Derek el adentrarse en él, poco a poco llenándolo desde el interior. Derek va lento esta vez, tomándose su tiempo, poco a poco llegando hasta una serie de empujes rítmicos y regulares.

Se inclina hacia adelante, deslizando sus dedos arriba y abajo por el pecho de Stiles. Los dedos lentamente presionan contra los pezones del chico en un toque gentil y Derek le besa la parte posterior del cuello.

Stiles se deja llevar, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en toda la cantidad de sensaciones. Y lo más importante de todo es la magia circulando a través de su cuerpo.

Él sabe que esta vez será suficiente, y una vez hecho, hay cosas que necesita hacer, estará ocupado, y no sabe cuándo será la siguiente vez que tenga la oportunidad de sentirse así. Entonces saborea la sensación de los dedos de Derek presionándole las costillas, sus labios en su nuca, en sus hombros, saborea la polla de Derek abriéndolo cada vez más, moviéndose en su interior.

La necesidad no se detiene. Su cuerpo pide que lo terminen y alcanzar el orgasmo es lo segundo en su lista. Más que eso, necesita la magia arremolinándose en el interior, moviéndose sin ataduras en él, necesita la pieza final para unirlo todo en un gran y coherente alcance.

“Lo necesito,” dice él cuando no puede aguantar más. “Necesitas correrte, llenarme. Necesito estar completo, Derek, por favor.”

Las caderas de Derek se estremecen en un ritmo irregular. “Puedo sentirlo,” dice Derek. “En tu piel, dentro de ti. Estás zumbando con ella.” Se detiene en un suspiro tembloroso y Stiles puede sentirlo corriéndose.

Se construye lento, comenzando justo debajo de sus entrañas, el calor difundiéndose hacia el exterior, hasta que Stiles está ardiendo, pero no en dolor. Grita, escucha su propia voz, sus gemidos de agonía y éxtasis. Su visión se pierde ante el color de la magia cegándolo, una que no puede describir, una que no tiene nombre.

Y en medio de una sensación que casi lo lleva a la locura, está de vuelta en casa.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren de golpe. Todo es tan claro, tan claro que no es posible que sea real. Está totalmente alerta y se empuja hacia arriba, viendo hacia atrás el semen de Derek en su propia piel, pequeños trazos que brillan y reflejan ese nuevo color.

“Eso es,” dice él, girándose para mirar a un Derek exhausto y completamente jodido. “Lo hicimos.”

Derek abre los ojos. Lo mira por un momento, parpadea, luego se empuja hacia arriba. “¿Eso es?” Extiende la mano, deslizando los dedos por el pecho desnudo de Stiles, luego los frota juntos con una sensación hormigueando. “Oh mi Dios. Lo hicimos.” Mira hacia arriba, hacia los ojos de Stiles. “Tú lo hiciste.” Su expresión cambia a una de felicidad sorpresiva. “Eres increíble.”

Si Stiles no se sintiera tan satisfecho consigo mismo justo ahora, se hubiera avergonzado. No lo hace. “No hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti,” dice él, sin embargo, y le guiña un ojo antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama y sostener a Derek con una mano. “Ropa,” dice él. “Tenemos trabajo que hacer.”

 

×

 

Horas después (pudieron haber sido días, si le preguntan a Stiles), a raíz de la victoria y el alivio, porque ninguno de ellos ha dormido y están manchados con sangre y suciedad y hollín y vaya a saber Dios qué más, Derek arrastra a Stiles lejos de la manada, a la profundidad del bosque porque no pueden esperar. Stiles no puede esperar, de todas formas, no pudo mantener su boca cerrada lo suficiente como para no preguntarle a Deaton si ya podía correrse estando en frente de todo el mundo.

Se ríe cuando Derek lo arrastra a través de los árboles, sobre las raíces y ramas caídas, hasta que Stiles ya no puede sentir a los hombres lobo cerca.

Todavía está zumbando. La magia está hasta el tope, haciéndolo sentir como si pudiera volar, y tal vez sí pueda, pero no tiene tiempo de intentarlo justo ahora. “Aquí. Aquí está bien. Solo necesito correrme, Derek, santo Dios no tienes ni idea.” Lucha contra sus jeans, saca su pene –que ha estado duro todo este tiempo- y el sentirlo libre es un alivio, el aire fresco es un alivio, el que estén vivos en un alivio, así que Stiles gime tan fuerte como le plazca.

Derek le empuja la mano, cae sobre sus rodillas y se lo traga hasta la base.

No va a tomar mucho tiempo. Se construye como la magia, un remolino dentro de él que sigue y sigue hasta que lo rebosa.

La magia explota hacia afuera cuando Stiles se corre, pulsando a través del bosque como una ola expansiva, llevando a las aves a volar y a las pequeñas criaturas a esconderse. Las hojas tiemblan en los arboles hasta que las réplicas se calman, y él lo ve todo, aturdido, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás contra la corteza del árbol.

Derek lo mete de nuevo en sus pantalones, presionando los labios en el vientre de Stiles, haciéndolo una y otra vez por todo su cuerpo, subiendo hasta su garganta y finalmente capturando su boca en un beso seco e intenso, tanto que Stiles tiene que empujar a Derek para volver a respirar.

“Gracias,” dice él. “Ese podría haber sido el mejor logro de mi vida hasta la fecha. Me alegro de que se haya terminado.”

“Tienes razón,” Derek acaricia un lado del rostro de Stiles, lento, con vehemencia. “El modo en que te paraste allí, enfrentándolo… Miraste en sus _ojos_ , Stiles. Fue increíble. Nunca había visto-”

“No eso,” resopla Stiles, girando los ojos. “Me refería a no correrme por no sé cuánto tiempo. Debe ser el mayor tiempo que he estado sin venirme desde que descubrí para qué estaba hecho mi pene.”

Derek sacude la cabeza, una sonrisa deslizándose en su rostro. “Lo hiciste, sin embargo. Salvaste nuestros traseros, salvaste a muchas personas. Si puedes hacer eso… si _podemos_ hacer eso, tal vez deberíamos… O podríamos esperar hasta que la situación-”

“¿Estás diciendo que no te opondrías a tener sexo conmigo de nuevo?” dice Stiles, porque es casi doloroso ver a Derek intentándose explicar. “Porque estaría genial con eso. Algo menos extremo debido a las circunstancias sería cool. ¿Cómo una cosa regular? ¿Con orgasmos de ambos lados? ¿Menos para ti, más para mí? Me gustaría eso.” Asiente entusiastamente. “Estaría muy bien hacerlo pronto, de hecho, muy pronto, ¿si quieres…?”

Derek parpadea y luego asiente una vez. “Sí,” dice él. “Hagamos eso.”


End file.
